


Days Unlike Before

by lividcolors



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Introspection, M/M, andrews fucking smitten, fuff, theyre so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: Andrew lives now, more than he has before.A bit on how Andrew views his relationship with Neil and how he feels.





	Days Unlike Before

The air is warm and there is something tickling at his face. These are the only two things Andrew recognizes for a few long moments, and then a flip is switched, and suddenly he’s up. 

 

Sir is lying just above his head and has his head in his face, whiskers touching his nose. It’s uncomfortable, and Andrew picks Sir up to move him to his side instead, ignoring the way Sir flails. Neil isn’t in bed anymore, but he he hears the shower running.

 

Andrew goes to the kitchen and finds the coffee already brewed, so he fixes himself and Neil a cup, making sure to add just enough sugar to be noticed in Neils.. He sets it on the counter and begins making breakfast, and doesn’t push King off the counter when he jumps up.

 

Eventually Neil comes out, hair already curling a bit and sweatpants low on his hips in a way that makes Andrew want to react. He nods a bit when he feels Neil standing behind him, and gets a chin hooked on his shoulder. Neil watches him move the eggs around for a few minutes before he turns his head to the side and begins to kiss the skin there.

 

“Stop,” he says, and is ever gratified when Neil does. “Your neck fetish is ruining the eggs, go sit down,” he says, and keeps the waiting smile away when Neil presses his nose into his skin before huffing a laugh and going.

 

The eggs turn out fine actually, though Andrew knows Neil would probably eat them even if they weren’t. It’s all in that tragic backstory of his, the one that makes Andrew almost violent with feeling. Neil takes a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose a bit and glaring before taking another sip, and that too almost makes Andrew violent with feeling.

 

It is still unexpected some days, the rush of emotion. It’s so different than before, back to the times when he truly thought he  _ couldn’t _ feel anymore. And he hates it in some ways, most ways, how easily they come to him, when he’d spent to long building a wall between them and him. 

 

But it is something he’s become addicted to nonetheless. He thinks back to when Neil had asked him to stop taking crackers. It had been almost laughable, Neil’s explanation of unneeded addictions. Andrew had been caught wondering if Neil already knew how he affected Andrew. 

 

Cracker dust, alcohol, cigarettes, they weren’t things Andrew had been at risk of. Neil had been the only warning sign Andrew had failed to catch, and he was Andrew’s only regret.

 

It was curious to think of sometimes, how much easier it’d all be without Neil. But this boy had come running into Andrew’s life full stop, and now Andrew will never be able to quit him. There is so much there, in Neil’s laugh, in his small smile, in the quiet and easy way he gives himself to people, to  _ Andrew. _ It lays in his unwillingness to touch if not given consent, in the way he takes what Andrew says and accepts it, believes it in a way Andrew’s never really known before.

 

And there is something in Neil’s cold smile when he needlessly defends Andrew, in his sharp eyes and easy punches. He knows that Neil hates it, that it scares him and the others, but sometimes it leaves Andrew feeling reassured and  _ safe _ in a way he hates. It shouldn’t ever be that easy, to have so much complete trust in a person. Andrew knows it’s stupid, he knows it’s dangerous and he  _ hates  _ it, but that doesn’t ever change it. All he can do at this point is try to leave the regret behind.

 

He does hate Neil. It’s never a lie when he says it. He hates the feelings, he hates the awful way Neil makes him feel safe in a way he’s learned not to, he hates the way his breath catches if he loses Neil in a crowd. He hates the soft look in Neil’s eyes when he looks at Andrew. He hates that he has it too.

 

Neil’s elbow brushes his arm and jerks him out of his thoughts. “Do we have any plans today?” he asks, and Andrew raises an eyebrow.

 

He lets Neil wait a few seconds before replying, earning him an eyeroll. “None that I know of.” Neil nods and soon they’re on the couch, the dishes in the sink. Neil’s leaning against him in a way that he knows is okay, and Andrew has his hand in Neil’s curls. It’s a bit too long now, but he’s not going to complain.

 

The day goes by slow and easy, and it’s not abnormal. They watch a couple of movies and eventually end up watching a rerun of one of Kevin’s games while Neil judges and Andrew eats his ice cream. The day comes to an end when Andrew shoves Neil off his shoulder and Neil glares at him through a mess of hair.

 

They get ready and then head to bed, and by the time they’re both under the covers Neil has finally stopped glaring. 

 

“Why did you have to end the day by doing that, hm? Why couldn’t we have just ended such a nice, peaceful day with a nice, peaceful night?” Neil asks, petulant in a way that has Andrew amused.

 

“Your day ended when you fell asleep an hour ago. The end to my night has been quite nice, actually,” Andrew says, and let’s a smirk come to his lips. Neil seems to actually think on that, and then just glares a bit before shrugging. 

 

“Whatever,” he says, smiling at Andrew, and then, “Goodnight.”

 

He’s falls back into sleep quickly, and for a moment Andrew just stares. He has so much caught up in this between them, so much caught up in Neil. For a second something rises up in Andrew, something warm and uncontrollable, a wave. 

 

Andrew stares and lets his mind memorize everything about Neil, everything about this moment. And then he closes his eyes, and lets himself live in his best memories for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first andriel fic and id love any feedback! my tumblr is [smittenghost.tumblr.com](http://smittenghost.tumblr.com) and please leave comments and kudos! thanks!


End file.
